classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowfang Keep
Worgen |boss=Archmage Arugal |type= |level=18-24 |players=5 (10) |key= |bosses= }} Shadowfang Keep is a haunted castle fort in southern Silverpine Forest, above the Pyrewood Village. It serves as a retreat for the evil Archmage Arugal and his worgen progeny. History :During the Third War, the wizards of the Kirin Tor battled against the undead armies of the Scourge. When the wizards of Dalaran died in battle, they would rise soon after - adding their former might to the growing Scourge. Frustrated by their lack of progress (and against the advice of his peers) the Archmage, Arugal elected to summon extra-dimensional entities to bolster Dalaran's diminishing ranks. Arugal's summoning brought the ravenous worgen into the world of Azeroth. The feral wolf-men slaughtered not only the Scourge, but quickly turned on the wizards themselves. The worgen sieged the keep of the noble, Baron Silverlaine. Situated above the tiny hamlet of Pyrewood, the keep quickly fell into shadow and ruin. Driven mad with guilt, Arugal adopted the worgen as his children and retreated to the newly dubbed 'Shadowfang Keep'. It's said he still resides there, protected by his massive pet, Fenrus - and haunted by the vengeful ghost of Baron Silverlaine. Encounters * End Boss: Archmage Arugal 21+ * Mini Bosses: **Rethilgore 20+ **Razorclaw the Butcher 20+ **Odo the Blindwatcher 21+ **Baron Silverlaine 20+ **Commander Springvale 20+ **Fenrus the Devourer 21+ **Wolf Master Nandos 21+ *Scourge Invasion Only **Sever 25+ Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Felsteeds * Forsaken * Ghosts * Humans * Rats (critters) * Voidwalkers * Wolves * Worgen Mobs Shadowfang Worgen *Shadowfang Whitescalp: casts Frost Armor. Immune to any Ice spell. *Shadowfang Moonwalker: casts Anti-Magic Shield (Caster becomes immune to all magical damage for 20 sec.) *Shadowfang Darksoul: casts Shadow Word: Pain and Befuddlement (Reduces an enemy's casting speed by 50% for 15 sec.) Immune to any Shadow spell. *Shadowfang Glutton: casts Blood Tap (Drains health from an enemy, healing up to two times the amount drained.) *Shadowfang Ragetooth: casts Wild Rage (Increases the caster's physical damage dealt by up to 25.) *Shadowfang Wolfguard: Accompanied with Wolfguard Worgs *Son of Arugal: casts Arugal's Gift (Deals 576-625 shadow damage to an enemy every 1 min for 5 mins.) Worg *Bleak Worg: casts Wavering Will (Increases the time between an enemy's attacks speed by 25%, slows its casting speed by 20%, and slows its movement by 20%. Lasts 1 min.) *Wolfguard Worg: *Slavering Worg: *Lupine Horror: casts Summon Lupine Delusions (Summons 2 Lupine Delusions to aid the caster in battle for 4 min.) *Lupine Delusions (summoned unit): Just an irritant, can be killed in one blow. Tormented Souls *Haunted Servitor: casts Haunting Spirits (Curses an enemy for 5 min., causing it to be periodically haunted by malevolent ghosts.) Really annoying curse, need to be cleansed immediately. *Wailing Guardsman: casts Screams of the Past (AoE Silence spell. Lasts 5 seconds.) *Tormented Officer: casts Forsaken Skills (Curses an enemy for 5 min., periodically reducing one of its skills by 100.) *Fel Steed: casts Fel Stomp (Inflicts normal damage plus 20 to nearby enemies, stunning them for 3 sec. and increasing the Physical damage they take by 10.) *Shadow Charger: casts Charge Quest guide Loot